Only Human
by natli.morales
Summary: The aftermath of the Order of the Red Lotus has left Korra in a vulnerable state, one that begs the question, is it time for the next Avatar?


So, I have been haunted by recurring dreams and day dreams about The Legend of Korra. Mind you all that this began shortly after the Book 3 finale and I have been doodling down scenes that have been coming to me. (Seriously, there are composition books on my nightstand and as soon as I wake up I'm writing down something either in the middle of the night or at work on my computer. Scary, I know.) So I've decided to compile them into a fanfic in order to sate the writer in me that desperately needs to be fed.

I will admit however, since this is my first fanfic that would make me a noob therefore, don't judge too harshly.

This story takes place after the events of LOK Book 3 finale. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"Why am I here?_ _What use am I…to anyone?" Guest of honor my ass, Jinora deserves better. Republic City deserves better. The first disabled Avatar in history. Some hero I am._"

The ceremony announcing Jinora's induction as the new air bending master in over a century had just come to an end and all invitees had disbursed and already begun conversing amongst themselves. Some gathered in their own groups discussing the ceremony's highlights while others began crowding around Jinora congratulating her with hugs, much praise.

_"Look! It's Avatar Korra!"_ one of the new air benders whispered. _"Shhh! Not so loud!"_ another hushed. _"Leave her be, can't you see she's injured!"_

Korra winced. Did she really look that awful? Was it that obvious? "Ugh." she groaned shifting her body away from the gossip.

"Korra?" the Avatar glanced up slowly meeting familiar olive green eyes paired with a worried expression. Korra glanced back down again in attempt to hide her half scowl. _"Asami,"_

"Are you feeling okay?" the non-bender lowered herself closer to the Avatar. "Are you in any pain? Do you need anything?"

"No." Korra said almost inaudibly. _"Your pity is enough."_

"Korra!" Jinora called out. Breaking away from the crowd of guests congratulating her, the gifted child of her mentor Tenzin ran to greet her.

"Thank you for coming." she began. "I know you must still be exhausted." She leaned in and spoke with a voice so soft, as if she where comforting an ailing butterfly in its last moments.

The edges of Korra's mouth almost began to quiver but, the Avatar held back and feigned the best smile she could muster. _"This is Jinora's day."_ she thought "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Jinora's face lit up as she reached across taking Korra's hands into her own gently. Upon doing this however, Jinora's smile quickly disappeared and her expression fell grave.

"Korra…?" she began, her eyes rattled with fear and… something else…

"JINORA!" interrupting mid conversation like usual, Bolin came up behind the new air bending master placing his palm on her newly shaved head. "Whoa. I-It's really gone." coming to eye-level with her, Bolin took his finger and traced the lines of her new tattoos starting at her forehead. Jinora winced turning her attention to the ever so smooth Bolin, "Oww!, they're still a little fresh. So, please try not to touch!"

"Roger that! Sorry!" Bolin straightened up nervously.

"What did you do now, Bo?" a hand had found its way to the earth benders shirt collar, yanking him off balance and away from Jinora.

"Whaa!" he yelped, "Come on bro, they're so cool!" Bolin wined tugging his collar back into place.

Rolling his smoldering golden eyes to the ceiling Mako apologized "You'll have to forgive my brother, Jinora." staring Bolin down as he continued, "The boy really has no shame."

Asami giggled standing back up, "Truer words have never been spoken."

Turning his attention towards her, Mako attempted to initiate conversation but, Korra could not bring herself to look at up him. She didn't want to see the pity reciprocated in his eyes._ "Please. No more."_ Then, she felt it again. An immense wave of pain so strong coming from inside, overpowering her instantaneously. Like something was gripping at the depths of her chest draining her completely. Clutching the handles of her wheelchair with a death like grip, Korra inhaled sharply leaning forward in her chair.

"Korra!" Asami hurried to aid her friend. "I think it's time to go, you need to rest!"

_"What's is this-"_ Korra thought. "-this feeling…?" she clutched her chest shaking frantically. In attempt to look up, she met his gaze. He was already kneeing in front of her, arms outstretched. "Korra!" Mako screamed desperately "Whats wrong?!" The Avatar inhaled deeper, clutching her chest harder. The feeling like having the wind knocked out of her body was excruciating. As much as she tried to fill her lungs with air, it was to no avail. _"Mako…"_ She thought as the world around slowly faded to black.

* * *

In the weeks since The Venom of the Red Lotus battle, there has been a nations wide alert and bounties put on any and all members having any relations with the order of The Red Lotus. The Earth Kingdom has not been infiltrated since the untimely death of the Queen and any attempts to aid the city and it's people have been shot as there is no way to effectively communicate with a sovereign entity. Though Zaheer is the only know living surviver of the Red Lotus, he has been less than forthcoming about giving any information on any other "revolutionaries" or plans.

* * *

_(This entire dialogue happens in Avatar Korra's recovery room at the Southern Air Temple in Republic City.)_

_"Have you informed The White Lotus?" Republic City President asked entering the room bearing the sleeping avatar and seated councilor._

_"There is no need for such drastic measures, President Raiko." Tenzin stated looking at the still unconscious Korra, his voice was firm yet unsure._

_"No need?!" the president raised his voice almost hysterically. "You must be joking, councilor! You mean to tell me you are not the least bit concerned with the Avatars current state? Its been almost one week since your daughters ceremony and the Avatar has yet to wake!" _

_Tenzin, shutting his eyes, crossed his arms bringing one hand up to his face, his index finger and thumb gripping the bridge of his nose. "She is going to be fine. She just needs to rest, thats all. You have no idea what she's had to endure"_

_"What about us!? What about Republic City, councilor!?" the president continued, "The Red Lotus organization is still at large and they still pose a severe threat to us all. Just look at the Earth Kingdom! Do you not recall what Zaheer did to the queen? Can you imagine the magnitude of chaos that would ensue if that were to happen here?!" _

_ "Are you sure it's Republic City and not your own skin you're worried about!" Tenzin snapped standing up from his seat glaring at the president angrily. _

_President Raiko straightened his glasses taking a steadying breath closing his eyes and crossing his arms behind his back. "I know she is your pupil councilor," he approached the air bender cautiously before continuing. "-and all you want is to protect her, especially now. I agree, she has had to endured a traumatic, possibly life changing, event that seems to have taken an enormous physical and emotional toll- more so than previously suspected. However,…" President Raiko's eyes opened anew, his gaze solemn, "…there is a possibility that she may not recover."_

_Looking at the unconscious body of the Avatar Tenzin could not help but feel distraught. His eyes quivered shut at the starkness of the presidents admission. "I've failed you, Korra." he thought._

_President Raiko placed his hand on the councilors shoulder comfortingly, "I know its hard to come to terms with the reality of the situation," Tenzin lowered his head almost in defeat, "but, I know the thought has crossed your mind at least once."_

* * *

_"The world doesn't need the Avatar anymore!"_

_"No."_

_"Chaos is the natural order of mankind!"_

_"Thats not true! It can't be…"_

Her room was empty. The outside light crept through half open blinds and shone at the foot of her cot with a warm glow. Reaching out with her arm, she tried reaching towards the warmth but couldn't feel a thing. She felt cold. She notice IV's in her arms and suddenly felt an overwhelming frailty; her arm falling to her side.

_"Where am I?"_ Looking around her room she noticed machinery surrounding her cot. They hummed softly and appeared to be recording data; possibly from the IV's attached to her arm. To the right of her was a chair; hanging from the back hung a familiar grey coat lined with red stitching. _"Ma-?"_. Just then the bedroom door creaked open slowly and in came the fire bender.

Glancing at the cot, his eyes warm and immediately burning right through her, he smiled  
"Your awake." Closing the door behind him with his heel, Mako held in his hand a cup of tea still scalding from the brew. He approached the foot of her bed and stopped. "That was some nap." he stated half-jokingly.

Korra closed her eyes and smiled lightly, "Very funny, jerk." She attempted to prop herself up into a slightly seated position on the cot when the strength in her arms failed her completely, "Ah-!"

Without hesitation, the fire bender came swiftly to her aid, his tea falling to the floor shattering the china cup in the process. Swooping his arms underneath her, the look in his eyes a mix of concern and anger. "What do you think your doing?!" his voice rattled with irritation, "You're in no position to start straining yourself, you've only just woken up!"

Korra's face was utter shock. "Mako," she whispered "-your tea."

Laying her back down onto the cot the firebenders' gaze softened, "All this and you're worried about a cup of tea." Slowly he grabbed a lock of her hair and tucked it softly behind her ear.

Korra was without words, her cheeks turning a slight crimson color, she looked into his eyes and could not help but feel vulnerable. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into his arms and just give in. She felt as fragile as a child, completely lost and without a purpose. Korra turned away from him, _"God, I'm so weak!"_ she scolded herself.

"How long…have I been…" she began,

"One week." Mako interrupted coming to his feet standing next to the Avatar. "Healers have been in and out trying to assess your progress but,…" He glanced at the table in the corner of the room piled high with stacks of healers books and scrolls. Turning his attention to the machines surrounding the Avatars cot, Mako could not hide his solemn expression.

"-But what?"Korra snapped. Enraged, she proceeded to rip the IV's from her forearms.

"KORRA!" Mako shouted

"I'm sick of everyone looking at me like that!" Tossing the IV's aside she began uncovering herself moving towards the opposite edge on the cot in attempt to stand up. The machines around her bed began to ring loudly. Mako hopped over the width of the cot and tried forcing Korra back onto it. "Don't touch me!" she yelled pushing herself away from him, falling to the floor in the struggle. Catching the edge of the cot with all the strength she could conjure, Korra stopped to catch her breath. In trying to get her limbs to cooperate, her arms began to quiver as she struggled to stand. Blood had begun to ease down her arms from where she had yanked out the IV's.

Bursting into the room were Tenzin, Lin and Asami. "Is everything alright?" Tenzin shouted frantically.

"Korra!" Asami cried.

"NO!" Korra yelled forcefully stopping Asami before she could aid her. "No more…"she huffed "- I don't need anymore of your pity!" Sweat rolling down her face, the Avatar finally let herself fall to the floor. "Just let me go…" she whispered desperately, "I'm of no use anymore." Still grasping the cot, Korra looked up to the ceiling, "_Please_." she begged. The room fell silent, the sound of the crying machines seemed to fade away into nothing.

* * *

** Please give me feedback, readers! This is my very first fanfic and I have spent a great deal of thought and dream-time on this project! Let me know what you think and if I should continue! Constructive criticism is welcome and I am diligently working on Chapter 2.** -natli


End file.
